


Let's meet on December 28th

by Haya_dono



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haya_dono/pseuds/Haya_dono
Summary: Masato is asked by his girlfriend to meet him a day before his birthday. He can't help but wonder what she wants to talk about.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Let's meet on December 28th

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this isn't beta-read, but I wanted to upload it as close as possible to Masato's birthday, even if it'll be over soon.  
> Second, this fic and basically every Utapri work I post on here (some stories are WIPs I'm writing currently) involve my OC, Tsutsugahara Aria. You could try to imagine it's Haruka, but in many things, it won't fit, I'm sorry.

Hijirikawa Masato had just finished his calligraphy session when his phone rang, a very familiar tune letting him know beforehand who it was. He looked at the screen, smiling softly as he saw the name of his girlfriend, Tsutsugahara Aria. He had been busy, between preparing their Christmas show and his handbell practice and their event for New Year, so he hadn’t been able to see her much except for dinner at her house to celebrate Christmas.

“Masa, do you think I can see you tomorrow?”

His eyes hovered over her message, and then over his calendar. He had been so busy he didn’t notice it was the 27th already. He still had work to do, a rehearsal scheduled with Otoya and Natsuki. It was very important, but he wouldn’t refuse this. He wanted to see her, even if he had planned on asking her to go out soon. With determination, he typed down his reply.

“I have a rehearsal in the morning, but my afternoon is free. I want to see you too.”

He waited anxiously, the icon showing she was typing had never been such an unnerving sight. The thoughts suddenly spiraling at a frightful speed wouldn’t help, perhaps she was busy in the afternoon, was the afternoon a terrible time, what if his rehearsal would be delayed.

“Sure! Don’t worry about your work, if your rehearsal gets delayed, I can wait, just let me know! I’ll bring a scarf too just in case.”

His heart trembled, he could sense the warm and excitement in her words, if he closed his eyes, he could see her telling him that and it lifted the veil of doubt. Sometimes it crept like a shadow, when he was most expecting of something, but she just knew what to say, even if he hadn’t told her what ailed him.

* * *

It was a bold move of her to ask him to meet at his place before they left. His heart raced as he looked at his pristine surroundings, it was always clean, but he couldn’t help but worry that something would be out of place. Not to mention, he was so unprepared for this. He had felt some sort of urgency in her conversation, and he would find at times a random thought asking why she needed to see him. Ren had joked time ago that when a woman wanted to talk, it was always a bad thing. Masato grumbled that somehow Ren managed to bother him in something important, and he tried pushing away those thoughts, but the apprehension remained.

He was at home earlier than their meeting time, Natsuki and Otoya somehow picked up he had an important appointment later, and his travel back home would have broken a world record. He didn’t want to keep her waiting, after all.

The doorbell rang.

He tensed up, that tingling excitement whenever they would meet mixing with the butterflies in his stomach. Even if he had felt tired from their rehearsal, the explosive mix had given him enough energy to keep him alert. When the door opened and it revealed Aria’s figure, he caught a whiff of the perfume he liked, and she even wore light make-up. She had her hands behind her back and greeted him with a bright smile as she walked inside.

“Thank you Masa for meeting me today!”

He chuckled as he felt his worries fading away now that they were together. “I’m glad to see you too. I didn’t expect your message, but… Was there anything you wanted to tell me about?”

She blinked not expecting him to say that, she was definitely hiding something. She wasn’t doing a good job, as her face was glowing, and she made a terrible attempt to stiff a smile, so overjoyed it was in vain. He was now even more curious, staring at her long enough that he didn’t notice the box she was now holding in front of him. It was wrapped in shiny silver paper with a large blue ribbon on top, everything carefully prepared as she cried, “It’s a bit early, but happy birthday, Masa!”

He stared at her, and then at the present. An early birthday present wasn’t on his list of reasons why she wanted to meet him so urgently. He took the box, it was heavier than what it looked, and placed it in the nearest table. Aria had already taken her shoes off, rushing to be by his side, though he didn’t open the box yet.

He turned to her. “So this was why you wanted to meet me today… I…wouldn’t have guessed this was what you were preparing for me….” He could feel his cheeks grow warmer, even more when he saw the glint in her eyes.

“I thought that since tomorrow is your birthday, you’d be having a party or were busy, so I didn’t want to have you all for myself. I’m sure you’d like to spend your time with the members of Starish too!” She finished with a smile, one which made him pull her close to him. He could feel his heart pounding on his chest, loudly, would she be able to listen to it? To hear what she made him feel?

That she had thought so much of him for his birthday and of his happiness, of his friends who would want to spend time with him as well, he was at loss for words, emotions welling in his chest like a warm yet fierce storm. No matter how he could try, whatever he said wouldn’t be enough to tell her what he felt, so he embraced her tightly. He could feel Aria tensing for a moment, he had startled her, but she returned his gesture when she regained her composure. When he broke the embrace, she still seemed confused yet happy, as if she wasn’t sure what she had done but she was glad to have done it.

“Having you in my life is the best gift I could have ever asked,” he said, his hand glided on her reddening cheek, as he tucked her bangs behind her ears gently, resting there.

She put her hand over his, her fingers wrapping over his, no long when she brought his hand to her lips, leaving a faint warmth on his skin.

“I’ll never be able to thank you enough for having met you, Masa,” she replied, her cheeks so red and her smile so bright that made his heart ache. She kissed his hand once more, her lips lingering longer like a brief glimpse of eternity. “Ah, but you have to open your present! Or at least one of them, you need to put it in the fridge so it won’t go bad. We can eat it after we’re back! I almost forgot, don’t turn it around!”

He laughed softly, feeling her hands nudging him to open the box. She had wrapped it a way that he could open the box from the top. He almost felt guilty he was opening her very intricate wrapping, but the complexity made him wonder. When he had taken apart some of the wrapping, he found a small lid with a blue ribbon tied to it. He pulled it up to open the box, which had been divided into three compartments. Two had even smaller colorful boxes in each, while the largest compartment had a heart-shaped cake in a plastic case. He could feel her watching him opening his gift and his reaction.

He took it out carefully, the heart had a white covering, but when he looked at the top, he could see piano tiles drawn on it with dark chocolate. But if the details hadn’t impressed him already, he noticed the sides of the cake, adorned with five-line staff all over the contour of the cake. The lines were made with dark chocolate and on them, he could see several musical notes, carefully placed. He tried to make sense of it, and began from the top of the heart, they were the notes of “Holy Knight”.

He had never given her a sheet of his music, but of course, Aria was an aspiring pianist and he was certain she would try guessing the notes by ear. He could imagine her listening patiently and scribbling down notes as she had prepared beforehand the cake. It was so detailed and carefully crafted, his heart trembling as he felt all the time and dedication she put on the cake for him.

“Aria…” He began and placed his hand over her head, patting her softly. “You must have spent a long time on this intricate cake. I cannot even begin to express how charmed I’m by it and by you… You’re always doing your best to encourage and support me, and the love you’ve put into me and my works, I cannot thank you enough.”

“I’m glad you liked it!” She squealed brightly, looking proud of her creation and pleased with his reaction. It must have gone better than what she expected, though he would always be mesmerized by anything she did for him.

She wanted him to open the cake, just so he could store it in the fridge as they were out, but he had a feeling she wanted to see him opening his other two gifts. And of course, he would indulge her, especially if he could see her smiling brightly to his reactions.

He picked one of the remaining boxes, this was surprisingly light. He opened it, and he saw something small, it could be a small handmade plush. He took it with care and examined it, it seemed a small critter made of cloth, and of the size of his palm, however, he left it was missing something.

“It’s a hedgehog!” Aria chimed in. “It’s a bit large, and it doesn’t have spikes, but it’s made so you can insert your needles and pins when you’re not using them. They can be the hedgehog’s spikes!”

Masato looked at the hedgehog, a soft smile in his face was drawn when he imagined the hedgehog cushion wearing pins as he worked on gifts for Mai. He placed down the critter and took the last box.

“Oh, a melon pan?!” He exclaimed, holding a palm-sized melon pan plush, though it was considerably heavier than the hedgehog. It was made from a similar fabric as the hedgehog, but the stuffing was dense. He pressed his finger against it, leaving a small dent that slowly disappeared, as the melon pan recovered its original shape. “What’s inside it, Aria?” he asked, as he squeezed gently the melon pan, whatever that was inside it felt like sand or something with a similar consistency.

“It’s flour!” She answered as her hands went over his, urging him to squeeze the bread. “You can make them with flour or rice, but since it’s bread, the melon pan having rice would be odd. It’s like a super special stress melon pan! You can squish it when you’re feeling stressed or anxious.”

He pressed the bread, his fingers digging slightly on it, a pleasant combination of touch and sound, though he felt guilty of doing something like that to a melon pan, even if it wasn’t an edible one or something she had made for him. He would dread breaking it because he used too much strength.

“You don’t have to worry! I made sure it can resist a lot. And if it somehow broke, I can fix it. I made a lot of them, so I got the hang of it.” She was glowing, enjoying herself so much by looking at him.

He felt slightly bashful, he hoped he had been expressive enough with his gifts. He adored every one of them and he was touched by the intention and thoughts for each, how delicately and carefully crafted they all had been made. He liked making gifts for others, but to be receiving something made with so much love for him, he couldn’t put in words how happy he was with everything.

“Thank you, Aria,” he began, but he was cut short by her hugging him without a warning.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, but you were missing your birthday hug!” she said, but she didn’t sound the slightest guilty, she must have wanted to do it since he opened the gifts. “I’m really happy you liked them all! Even if it’s not my birthday seeing you smiling this brightly is a gift for me too.”

He returned her embrace, pressing his lips on her forehead, and he could hear her giggle. He felt deeply loved, so much he wondered if he deserved it, if this was real, but Aria’s face against his chest told him it was. She held him tightly, almost as if saying that if he ever doubted anything, she’d work harder to show him the way and that their love was real.

“Did you think where you want to go today, Masa?” She asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“Hmm, I’m not sure,” he hummed as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I just wanted to see you. Do you have a place in mind, anywhere you want to spend the afternoon together?”

“Nope, I’m not deciding. It’s your almost-birthday, so we’re going doing exclusively whatever you want to do.”

“And if I want to do whatever you want to do?” He looked down, only to find her puffing her cheeks, meeting his eyes with a non-threatening stare.

“Then, I want to do whatever you want to do,” she pouted. But he laughed instead.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to tease you a little.” He flickered slightly her nose. “I thought of many things we can do together… and… I was hoping you could spend tomorrow with me as well.” His voice trailed, cheeks warming up as he cleared his throat. He was allowing himself to be just a bit selfish.

“Yes!” She blurted out. “I-I mean, are you sure? Am I not stealing you from others?”

She could let herself be a bit selfish too.

“I want to spend all this time with you. So, let’s go, I wish for this long birthday to be full with joyful memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you are by chance interested about Aria and her relationship with Masato, here's a link to a summary about it. https://seimeinotaka.dreamwidth.org/9358.html


End file.
